Guardians of the Jewel
by CrimsonDragoness
Summary: AU Kagome is a princess, Inuyasha is a Prince. Kagome's family is attacked and Inuyasha is now her sworn protector (until he can get rid of her)What were they after? Kagome's life now hangs in the balance, Will Inuyasha be able to protect her?(R&R)IK! MS


Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha or any characters of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Claimer: I own any of my OC's that I add in.

Chapter 1: Escape

Running, they had been running all night long. She was tired, she wanted to rest, but they couldn't, they had to get somewhere safe first.

"Woman, you better keep up!" A boy's voice called back to her.

She wanted to scream at him, her legs were burning from all this running, she was in shape, but they had been running for two hours straight.

She felt her legs start to give out on her, her body couldn't handle it any more; she fell to the hard cool ground.

A pair of strong arms lifted her off the cool ground "I knew you'd give eventually..." a rough voice said in her ear, she looked up at her new companion.

He had amber eyes like his father and silver hair. But he had this adorable pair of dog ears atop his head.

He gazed down at her; her eyes were searching his for some kind of consolation.

"I'm amazed you kept up like you did, nice job…but I guess I'll just carry you for a while, ne?"

She smiled at him "thank you Inuyasha." She snuggled into his chest.

He walked for a few feet when her voice wafted up to his ears again

"Do you think everyone got out ok?"

He could smell her tears.

He stopped and put her on her feet "Kagome…" he looked down at her, not knowing how to consol her. She might have lost her family tonight, and they had no idea if they were still alive after that…

_Flashback_

_The Higurashi castle was under attack by a clan of Dark Dragon's. Inuyasha's Father and Brother had been paying a visit when the attack had started._

_Queen Higurashi and her son, Kagome's brother, were sent with Sesshomaru to their fathers' palace for safe keeping. _

_King Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and pushed Kagome to him. He whispered only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him "take care of her; I may not be there to do so any longer. Protect her with your life…keep her safe for me." Inuyasha stared at him for a moment not quit understanding._

_Inutaisho turned to his son and handed him a sword "Use that to protect you and Kagome-Hime."_

_Inuyasha looked at the frightened girl in his arms "But father-" he was cut off by a large explosion from below them._

_Inutaisho growled "Inuyasha go now or our struggle will have been for naught! Go now! Keep the princess safe!" he pushed his son away from him._

_Inuyasha nodded to his father "Be strong father." He smiled at his father once then left out of the back passage. The princess Kagome and Inuyasha ran for all they were worth._

_She looked back once, tears in her eyes, then turned back and concentrated on their escape. More explosions were heard from behind them but neither looked back for fear of what they would see._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha sighed "I- Kagome…..I…." he didn't really know what to tell the poor girl, he had no idea what was going to happen to them now.

He looked around them, where in the world could they go? His home was too far away…

"Kaede's…"

Kagome looked up at the boy "Kaede? Who is Kaede?"

He looked down at her "A woman who will help us, that's who."

He hoisted her onto his back and took off as fast as he could go, towards Kaede's home.

After about an hour of running, they came upon a hut nestled deep within a forest.

"Kaede-baba!" the boy called out as he stopped in front of the hut.

An old woman walked out of the hut "Inuyasha? What are ye doing out here?" she looked over at the girl on his back "Why are ye with the Princess, Inuyasha? Don't tell me ye have begun kidnapping innocent girls…"

Inuyasha growled and snapped at the old woman "HAG! Why in the seven hells would I kidnap a girl?"

Kaede laughed at his expression "Ye are too easy Inuyasha-kun, Come in and explain to me why ye are here."

The woman walked back inside the hut and Inuyasha let the girl down "C'mon, Kagome…its safe here, I promise." He grasped her hand to reassure her and led her inside.

Kagome looked around her, the hut was not that large, there was a main room and a smaller room connected to it, the old woman called Kaede was sitting beside the fire, stirring a pot of something that smelled akin to stew.

Kaede looked at the young girl "Sit down child, ye seem exhausted."

Kagome took a seat, Inuyasha sat beside her.

Kaede stirred the stew and looked at Inuyasha "So what is going on Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed "My father, Sesshomaru and I were visiting the Higurashi's when the castle was attacked. And long story short, I am to protect Kagome until we can get back to my fathers palace."

He lifted the sword his father had handed him "My father gave me this….so I could protect myself and Kagome…"

Kaede took it from him and looked it over "Hmmm…I think ye have a great treasure here Inuyasha." She handed the sword back to him.

Inuyasha looked at it "A great treasure huh?"

Kagome sat quietly, listening to the two of them talk.

Her mind strayed away from what was going on around her, she thought back to her family. She had watched Sesshomaru leave with her mother and Souta. She missed them so, but she could not go to them now. No, if she did…

"Kagome?"

She was snapped from her thoughts; she looked at the silver haired boy "Oh sorry…I…"

He watched her for a moment "Hey Kagome…did you have any clue as to why _they_ would want to attack your family?"

She frowned "I know far to well what they were after…"

She had both Kaede's and Inuyasha's undivided attention.

She looked at them and frowned again, her cobalt eyes sad and distant "They…_they_ were after me."


End file.
